Bank Robbery
by embracetheweird16
Summary: Bonnie gets caught in a bank robbery with a group of very attractive robbers who end up stealing more than just money. AU. AH.


**AU. **

**Bonnie gets caught in a bank robbery with a group of very attractive robbers-and they end up stealing more than money. **

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is going to work?" A nervous, comely blonde woman asks, nibbling her French tipped nails. The small apartment is crowded with Chinese take-out boxes and pizza boxes. She's had to stomp on several roaches in being in the apartment merely ten minutes. Crushing the bugs with her six inch stilettos whilst trying not to trip over the garbage.<p>

Really, she loved her youngest brother but he was a tremendous slob.

The brother in question is hunched over a laptop screen with a cracked open red bull beside him.

"Oh c'mon sister, of course it will. _Trust_ me on this."

She tries too. She really does but she can't help but think _something_ will go wrong.

* * *

><p>Finally, after a fortnight of hard work at the candle shop downstairs of her cousin's apartment Bonnie earned enough to put the last payment on her dream car. It wasn't that working at the shop was bad, it just left her clothes smelling funny and the clientèle weren't really the GQ model kind.<p>

At nineteen years old, barely into college she couldn't very well get her dream job so she'd have to take it with a grin until she got her degree and got as far away from Virginia as possible. Killing the engine of her red orange truck, Bonnie rested her forehead on the steering wheel of the vehicle and took a deep breathe.

"Just four more years. Bonnie, four more years and you'll have an awesome loft in New Orleans with a sexy boyfriend with an accent who won't cheat on you." She tells herself, it's a statement and a promise that helps her through the day. Getting out of the truck, she shoulders her messenger bag, making sure she has her cheque and makes her way to the bank.

Thankful for the end of the week and the prospect of being at home tonight, with her dog, Netflix and ice cream.

Bonnie is pretty, despite the baggy joggers and dingy short t-shirt she's wearing. Her curly hair is tied up in a bun, make-up less face tired but still pretty—more so than standard pretty. The girl has a dancers body that is taut from exercise and practice, she had once had dreams of being one before she tore a ligament. Besides as you grow older your dreams tend to change.

She tries not to flinch at the direct sunlight. Having spent most if her week either in class or work, she's been huddled away from the world. Rubbing her eyes, she shakes her head before digging into her messy bag for her shades. Naturally she keeps walking and doesn't she who see walks into. But she hears the loud smack and sees the contents of her purse on the side walk.

"Crap!" She yells, dropping to her knees and gathering the objects. Thanking the god that she didn't carry any tampons in her bag today. Another pair of hands help her, these are pale and much larger than her own. Naturally, her green eyes flicker to the face of the owner of the hands and she is not disappointed.

She wishes she wore some make-up.

The owner of the pair of hands, a man, a very handsome, smirks well aware of his effect on her. Bonnie closes her mouth, not aware that it was open in the first place.

"I'm so sorry." She says, having made a fool if herself for staring at the ridiculously handsome man. His short hair looks groomed to perfection, board shoulders and hulking body slender in the designer suit. He's probably taller than her, she thinks studying his face once again.

He waves off her apology, a gesture that showcases his long fingers. "I saw you were distracted. I should have avoided your path."

Oh god, he has an accent. A sexy accent.

Her throat has gone dry and she swallows her spit to moisten it before daring to speak.

"But still..." She looks down, shaking her head and picking up her things, stuffing them into her bag.

Where's my cell phone? Bonnie asks herself, eyes looking at the empty side walk, worried.

The Samsung mobile is between two elegant fingers, as if produced out of thin air. Red rushes beneath her toffee complexion, she smiles shyly at the handsome man.

"Thank you." She whispers as she collects the phone.

He smiles back at her. "Your welcomed..."

"Bonnie."

The man stands up, offering her his hand. She likes the way her own feels in his, safe and secure, as he raises her up to her feet.

"Elijah."

"It's nice to meet you, Elijah."

Having not let go of her hand as yet, he brings it to his lips and kisses it. "Likewise, Bonnie. Likewise."

* * *

><p>They part and Bonnie wishes she had asked him for his number but maybe random encounters with ridiculously stunning strangers were meant to be just that. One time things you look back at and smile, yeah, that's what is was and she'd cherish the brief interaction. (Not caring how desperate it may sound) she finally enters the bank and joins a long line to the teller.<p>

She sighs, folding her arms, realizing that she's suddenly hungry and there's no way she can get something to eat as she waits for the almost twenty person long line to shorten.

The person in front if her is chewing obnoxiously loudly and she wants to smack him and remind him that there's no eating in a bank, (because if she can't eat why should this random stranger be allowed to?).

"Excuse me, sir. You ca-" he turns around and it must be an alternate universe or Tuesday because two impossible things happened to her today.

The man smiles, showing off dimples and blue eyes. Displaying nothing but cockiness. "Yes, love?"

Yes, love you were speaking. Her subconscious reminds her, clearing her throat and mentally slapping herself she finishes what she had to say.

The man, shakes the small box of chocolate covered wafers at her. Eyes sparkling with mischief. "I won't tell if you won't."

Feeling a bit mischievous herself, Bonnie retracts a chocolate treat, chewing on it in delight.

"Feels nice to break the rules doesn't it love?"

She giggles and winks at him. "Sometimes."

He leans down to her and whispers something that doesn't make sense until five seconds later. "Get down."

She gives him a look of confusion, then quickly he pulls out a mask and a gun is in the air.

"This is robbery! Everybody on the ground!"

Something tells her she should have waited till tomorrow to cash her cheque.


End file.
